A New Journey
by AnimeManga Fanatic
Summary: It's been a hundred years since Alice and Kyou defeated Darva. Now the world has changed and the Lotis have been lost, Alice's great granddaughter is about to discover a dark secret. The question is will she survive it? Incomplete: 9 out of ?
1. The New Alice

Wow! I have been so lagging in updating anything.  
Manga: I'll say…  
I didn't ask for you dumb a….  
Anime: Now, now, language dear authoress.  
(growls and walks off)  
Anime: Guess we're left doing the answering the reviews for the preview huh?  
Manga: You do it. (walks off in bad mood)  
Anime: - -; … idiots… Whatever here I go! Yay!

**Shii-chanchick**: Anime: I'm glad you want to know what happens but word of warning the Authoress has no idea what's going to happen. But that won't affect you because you'll just read what she posts and be oblivious to what was supposed to be. - - She's a really bad writer sometimes.  
It's supposed to be that way Anime.  
Anime: Oops…

**Mimi-san**: Arigatou! I don't know how else to thank you. I really like Sir J.M. Barrie. Hehe!  
Anime: You just like him because he made Peter Pan.  
… but I want to go to Neverland… .  
Anime: Idiot. Just be grateful she gave you words of encouragement. She had to remind you of Alice and her journey to help you.  
. …So?

**moguera**: Arigatou to you as well! You were actually the first person I think to respond to that flame. You're review really inspired me to bounce back. Which I did! I wrote Retirement and I got good reviews for that. Yay! So happy! But once again I thank you. That flame actually had me improve my writing so I hope that my latest works will be more acceptable, although it already was, it's more appealing this way right?  
Anime: sigh you get depressed to easily.

**animepanda2008**: Yay! You were the first person to review to this fic! I'm glad you enjoyed it. My personal opinion is that the first chapters seem kind of slow, but I promise it will pick up to have some definite word fights. That's just seems weird.  
Anime: Duh, word fights? Please verbal arguments are more like it.

Anime: Well that ends the reviews!  
Manga: (comes back) It's about time.  
Where were you?  
Manga: Off.  
(jumps Manga and lands a punch)  
Manga: (runs from authoress)  
Anime: - -; Excuse us and you can go on with the fic.

**Chapter 1- The New Alice**

_It's been a hundred years since my great-grandparents went up against Darva. What possessed them to do so? It had everything to do with Mayura, my great-grandmother Alice's sister, my great-grandfather's girlfriend. They say she went after her sister to repent for sending her into the darkness, but she mainly did it because Alice wanted Mayura to stop using the Maram to harm others. I can't be certain of any of this however. The legend of the great tale was lost… with the Lotis, one hundred years ago._

* * *

A distant rumble echoed through the city, leaving those awake fearful of the day, and those sleeping oblivious of the warning. Rain lightly fell over the darkened city. People moved along on the streets, faster as the rain fell faster. They moved quickly before coffee shops got too filled, before they were late for school, all but one. This is where we meet our heroine. Alice Wakamiya.

* * *

She walked without a care in the world. The rain soaked through her uniform and hair. She carried no bag and no umbrella, all she had was a light coat which wasn't helping. She stopped and looked up into the sky.

"Raining again in the city above the sky."

_You ask what I mean by this comment. Well about fifty years ago something happened to the Earth that forced mankind to build above the clouds. So they built the cities above the first layer of clouds. The only weather we see up here is rain and sun. It's such blique weather. But then again I don't want to see this weather called hurricanes or tsunamis._

_The weather, however, was not our problem. People say that something began to eat at the soil and animals. This forced every nation to build the cities above the sky. They say it took about 15 years to complete the cities and connect them. Whatever was eating the Earth was moving slow. The only animals we have are birds. I would like to see a real rabbit, but that isn't going to happen. They're extinct._

_What do we eat? Well some scientists made artificial soil and other methods to make artificial food. So everything we eat is artificial. Like me._

"Like this damn city."

A large black fabric covered her face, blocking the rain from touching her.

_Huh?_

"Did you forget your stuff again?"

Alice turned to face the intruder of her thoughts. There stood Tomoe, her sister. Tomoe had her school bag, dry clothes, and archery equipment.

_I sort of tend to forget them time to time. I really don't plan to go to school but you know… I don't like to upset Tomoe. We're all we have. You see, something or someone started killing off my family. It ended with our parents. I fear for Tomoe. Whoever did it will probably come after her and that is my only fear I life._

_No, I don't fear for my life. Like I said earlier, I'm like the food, artificial. You see…_

"Hey! Alice! Tomoe!"

Both girls turned to see a handsome boy running to them. He looked a lot like the first Kyou Wakamiya, but this boy's name is Kyou Higurashi.

_Kyou is a son of two famous scientists like me and Tomoe. They're of many scientists that were after my parent's secret. They wanted the secret to giving life. And I'm that secret._

_I am a genetic experiment by Takahashi and Taka Wakamiya. They were and still are the only ones capable of giving life outside a womb. My parents altered my genes so now I look exactly like my great-grandmother, the first Alice with long hair usually in a top knot, and glasses._

_I was born the same day as Tomoe. I had emerged from my capsule on Tomoe's birthday. Both of my parents had been at the hospital, because it turns out I arrived ahead of schedule. So now my sister and I have the same birthday._

_One of the little memories of our parents that I have also comes from that day. My father told me that if they knew ahead of time I was going to emerge, he would have been at the lab. My parents had found me two days later, hungry and sleeping. My mother told me, I hadn't even cried when I woke up. That scared them._

_When they died, my father had left me a secret letter. In it he told me to seek out the old box in the attic if I ever got too deep in danger. Well I found the box when we moved out, it now resides somewhere in my closet. I never told Tomoe why I kept it._

A hand repeatedly waved in front of her face.

"Alice?"

_Huh?_

Alice looked to her "flower in bloom" sister.

"You're being rude. Kyou said good morning."

Alice turned her attention to him. He looked sincere and had a warm smile. It made her feel awkward. She bowed quickly and took off fast with all her things.

"See you at archery practice."

"Alice!"

Kyou always put her on edge. She knew she liked him, but come on she's invisible to everyone else. Anyways, if he planned on getting a girlfriend in this school, all bets were on her sister.

_I wonder if Alice Seno-Wakamiya was like me._


	2. Partner

Against my better judgement, I am posting this right before I leave for a week. So I will be deprived of seeing my reviews. But if you read this please review. I so need them as support and corrections thanks.**  
**

**Chapter Two – Partner**

Alice sat in science class barely paying attention to the teacher. She pressed buttons on her glasses. A short list was displayed. Alice gave a small sigh. Outside of school, Alice did stuff like bond enforcement and other investigations.

"Can anyone tell me the answer?"

Kyou and Tomoe turned to Alice. Everyone knew he was going to call her. She seemed to be spacing out again.

"Miss Alice Wakamiya. Can you give me the answer?"

"Photosynthesis."

"Very good!"

"Dumb luck."

"What a freak!"

"It's from having all those genes messed with."

"How does hse do it?"

Alice looked around but no one was talking. Did she imagine those comments? Her eyes locked with Kyou's, who sat next to her. She planned on asking him but backed off at the last minute.

"Okay now people, it's time for the science fair. The computer has already paired you up."

"Aw!"

_See we have a science fair each year. And most everyone still does that volcano contraption. It's probably the only reason I win each year. I always do something unique, and I always do it by myself. But this year we have an even amount and I'll be stuck with someone. The only other person in this class that would understand any of my projects would be Kyou. I hope my partner isn't him._

"So who do you think you'll end up with?"

_Huh?_

Alice turned her attention to Kyo. Kyo had a face that said I'm dense.

"If I had my way no one, mainly because my project's done."

"And whoever your partner is will need to do their research right?"

"They better."

Kyou gave a soft chuckle. Alice looked at him and was about to say something when the teacher called her name.

"…and… Kyou Higurashi."

The whole room was shocked.

"WHAT?" exclaimed the class.

_Stupid computer._

_

* * *

_  
Alice was finishing tying her hand guard when the others started coming in. Kyou and Tomoe were the only other ones dressed already and they walked to her.

"We didn't see you at lunch."

_Huh?_

Alice turned her attention to them.

"You weren't at lunch." Continued Tomoe.

"Yeah sorry, I wasn't hungry much."

Her stomach chose a bad time to grumble.

"Liar, and that's what you get for skipping breakfast as well!"

Tomoe stuck her finger in her face.

_You should just be grateful I made your food at least._

"So how come you weren't at lunch?"

_Huh?_

Alice turned to Kyou this time.

_Oh yeah like I'm going to tell you._

"Everyone's mad that we're paired up so I've been dodging people all day."

"They are?"

Alice waved a dismissal gesture in front of her.

"You can be so dense."

Just then Fuji, Kyou's best friend, came running up.

"Did you guys hear?"

"Hear what Fuji?"

"Try-outs are today!"

"What?"

_Well no duh, it's been posted for a week on the bulletin. Guess I'm the only one who takes the time to read it._

"Another thing the coach can only choose four people to go tot the tournament."

_Well no surprise there. I already know they'll get to go. I, on the other hand… See during try-outs to be team captain it came down to me and Kyou. Tomoe really wanted Kyou, so guess what I did. Kyou almost made a buss-eye. He barely skimmed it. So out of love for my sister, I put the arrow in the outer-most ring. Everyone was so happy for Kyou._

_Since I lost in all good favor, I was the one to clean up. I didn't feel like spoiling any of the other freshmen's' feelings, so I told them to go home. The weirdest thing happened when I locked up to leave. Kyou was waiting for me. I swear I could have been glaring at him._

"What are YOU doing HERE?"

"Isn't it obvious? I was waiting for you."

_This happened a year ago, Kyou was the youngest captain in our school's history. That day when he said he was waiting for me was the first day he smiled to anyone. I felt privileged, happy in a way. So I did my first smile too. Although Kyou smiles more, I don't._

"Wow that's a pretty smile!"

_Am I blushing? Probably can't tell with my face blending with the sunset._

"So why are you waiting for me?"

"To tell you that the next time we go head to head not to do badly on purpose."

_This is the point where I did a major gasp. He had caught me! He was the only one whoever did. After that I couldn't talk. Kyou had taken my hand and had taken me home. It's such a good memory. But before we got to my house, he told me if I didn't shoot for real next time, he kick me off the team. Was he asking for a butt whooping or what?_

_I wonder if he's improved since then._

"Well it's no wonder; the three of us will get in. I wonder who the fourth will be? Did the coach say if it's going to be all singles?" questioned Tomoe.

"No it's not it's going to be two singles and a double."

"A DOUBLE?"

"A double eh?"

"Kyou you're the one whose supposed to know these things not me. You're the captain."

"I did know."

_That's when I decided to take my exit. I didn't want the class to hear me laugh. I could hear however Tomoe and Fuji yelling at Kyou._

_

* * *

So try-outs were a total bust. Well not entirely. The coach decided to do us one at a time and surprise us tomorrow. Kyou and the coach were the only two who saw a person shoot. Tomoe and Fuji proclaimed that they got 3 out of 5 bulls-eyes. I was surprised how far Tomoe had advanced. But I guess that's unrequited love for you. Everyone asked how well I did but I didn't say. The strangest thing is though that Kyou chose me last. The coach explained to me that the top two would go to the double team. Coach also had Kyou try-out with me. _

He then went to clear off the target. Kyou lightly touched Alice's hand.

"Remember what I said?"

Alice gave a small nod.

"Well then good luck!"

"Good luck."

The coach was surprised by Alice. She did 5 out of 5 as did Kyou.

_The coach left us to clean up and lock up, but not before giving the result sheets to Kyou. Mine was on top. I noticed someone had been doing some serious doodling._

"Um…"

Kyou was doing some major blushing I decided not to question him yet.

"I'm all finished with the equipment."

"I'm finished with the targets."

Alice put her hands on hip and thought about asking Kyou why he had chose her last.

"Ready to go?"

Alice snapped out of her thoughts and raced for the door. She didn't wasn't to take the chance of him locking her in. They began their walk together in total silence. Neither of them knew how to speak to each other. Since that day, Alice had avoided conversation with Kyou as much as possible. That had left Kyou hurt. But Tomoe liked him and Alice wanted to do nothing to hurt her.

"You don't mind walked home?"

"Not at all, I actually wanted to talk with you."

_I am so blushing!_

"Really what about?"

"Us."

_Us? There is no us. Not even a friendship us. There never will be an us._

"Okay we'll talk about us unless you answer why you made me go last."

"It was the only way to be able to walk with you home so we can talk."

"I see."

_That's really it? To walk me home and talk? That's sweet._

"Alice?"

_Huh?_

"Tomoe said you think more than you talk, which makes you confused in the end run."

Alice turned a deep red. Kyou laughed at her expression.

"Don't worry my dad accuses me of it too. But I only do it because I don't feel comfortable talking to people."

"And you feel comfortable with me?"

"Who said I felt comfortable with you?"

"Please Kyou, I think sharing a personal feeling gives someone a somewhat of a comfort level."

"You got me there. Truth is I feel like you understand me."

_Not only did I knot know where Kyou was going with this, but all thoughts came to a halt when he kissed me on my cheek._

"Thanks for being such a great friend."

_I was truly touched. I couldn't get the words out but I gave Kyou's hand a tight squeeze. He smiled to let me know he understood. I loved this. I'm with the most handsome guy in school and yet I'm not dating him, that's what irritated me._

A water drop landed on the end of Alice's nose. She looked straight up. She felt the tug of her arm as Kyou came to a stop. Once again a large black fabric blocked her view of the sky. Kyou tugged on her arm once again.

"If you don't move it, I'll leave you here in the rain."

Not that she would mind staying in the rain, she loved sharing an umbrella wit Kyou more.

* * *

Alice yawned loudly as Tomoe pulled her into the archery practice room. Her stomach growled at the thought of missing breakfast. 

"Oh my god!"

Alice looked at the post it on the bulletin board.

_Oh my god, indeed._


	3. I Love You!

NOOOOOOOOO! I don't want to do these stupid reviews right now. I am so burned out. I always feel pressured.  
Anime: You always feel pressured?  
(grumbles)  
Manga: That's the authoress for you.  
Let's just get this stupid thing done.  
Anime: You are not doing it!  
Why?  
Manga: (drags out the authoress)  
What the H3LL!  
Anime: - -; okay I'll take it from here thank you.

**Shii-chanchick: ** Well the bulletin board is in this chapter of course. You don't think the Authoress would leave you hanging would you? Actually she would... oh right now going there sorry. And sorry about the long waits between chapters. She's been trying to finish it before actually put it up. A lot of good that did. >.> Anyways, stay tuned for more Alice 19th. I'm a TV!

**Eyesofacidrain: **Yes this is a story of Alice's great-grandaughter. And if Kyou was related to the first Kyou it might turn out like incest so... the Authoress didn't go down that road. Although she was thinking that Kyou could be a reincarnation too but there was some problems so didn't go down that road either. Also, thanks for finding it intriguing. The Authoress blushed. Haha!  
SHUT UP! I DON'T BLUSH!  
Anime: I thought you were dragging her out.  
Manga: (indifferent) Tried it didn't work.  
Anime: Anyways, we either reviewed on of your stories or didn't. I don't think you had one we wanted to read that day. (checks right now)  
Dumb muses. (grumbles incoherent things)  
Manga: ...  
Anime: Oh!  
Authoress and Manga: What?  
Anime: We did review. We reviewed Edith 13th.  
I remember that...  
Manga: ...  
Anime: Anyways, our thoughts are there. So there you go!

Will you wrap it up already and get on with the story.  
Anime: Right so here it is! Gomen!

**Chapter 3 – I Love You!**

"Tomoe, how many times must I say I'm sorry?"

It was lunch break and the two boys sitting with the sisters were totally confused. Kyou asked Fuji if he knew what was going on and Fuji replied by a shrug of shoulder.

_Tomoe got me out of bed way too early so I had to skip breakfast. It's not like there wasn't any food but Tomoe made it, enough said._

Alice's stomach growled.

_She made lunch too._

"Alice you really should eat." Replied Kyou.

"Why won't you eat it?" asked Fuji.

Alice chose to ignore them and apologized to Tomoe again. Yet despite her efforts, Tomoe remained angry at her sister. Alice sighed with defeat.

"Hey Alice, can we try some of that if you're not going to eat it?" asked Fuji.

Alice gave a shrug and Tomoe hit her.

"Why are you letting them eat your lunch?"

But it was too late, both Kyou and Fuji had it in their mouths, and they truly regretted it. Alice tried her hardest to hold back the laughter.

"Oh I forgot the tea!" with that Tomoe took off.

Both boys spit out the food into the bushes. They both took large gulps of their drinks.

"Does she always cook?" Asked Fuji.

Alice shook her head.

"Then you cook?" questioned Kyou.

Alice nodded her head.

"Then why are you hungry? Didn't you make breakfast?" asked Fuji.

Alice became gloomy and hid her head as Tomoe made her return.

"What did you two say?"

"We asked why she didn't have breakfast." replied Kyou.

Alice chose that time to point at Tomoe.

"Oh yeah put all the blame on me! You could have eaten. I made a good breakfast this morning."

Alice sighed. She stood up while patting down her clothes. She walked off from the group. Kyou got up as well and went after Alice. He soon found her buying some leftover bread in the cafeteria. She went up onto the school's roof where she sat and opened her treat. As she took a bite, several birds flew down and sat with Alice. She began tearing the break into small pieces and fed the birds. Kyou was touched by this side of Alice. Alice had a deep love for living things, humans too. However, she remained at a distance to everyone, even Tomoe. Kyou understood.

The birds flew up rapidly making Alice panic. She quickly turned to find Kyou by her. He sat beside her. He stretched out and then looked at her. Alice was quite curious as to why Kyou had followed her all the way up onto the roof. Had he been following her all the way up onto the roof? Had be been following all along? Kyou smiled gently before lightly placing his hand on hers. Alice blushed quite furiously, but Kyou was looking straight ahead so he didn't notice. Since Alice didn't jerk away, he squeezed her hand. Tomoe watched in the background. Her eyes narrowed and her anger boiled over.

* * *

Alice sat patiently waiting for their groups round up at the targets. She was nervous sitting with the competition group, but she was going to have to work with Kyou. They were going to have to come up with some flashy moves to make it to the finals. Alice sighed at the grief she caused herself to undertake. 

_Why me? Did I do it out of stubborn pride? Did I do it because I had something to prove? When? When did I start to care? When did the talking and the gossiping start to get to me? What had I learned from all of this? Selfishness? Did I learn selfishness? Wasn't I supposed to make sure Tomoe stayed in the spotlight? When did I start to naturally want the spotlight? When did I start craving for Kyou's attention and praise? Why would I want his approval?_

"Alice?"

_Huh?_

Alice looked at the hand that was out reached to her. Kyou smiled warmly at her. She blushed hard. Bowing her head so no one could see, Alice began to fidget. She slowly rose by herself.

"You ready to start partner?"

_Huh?_

Alice raised her head to Kyou. He tilted his head in confusion.

"…for practice?"

Alice mentally hit herself before nodding at Kyou. While Tomoe and Fuji practiced solo, Kyou explained to Alice some of the moves the coach and him though were best to use. They then began to practice. They were only allowed up to four arrows per move. Alice was going to shoot the opening shot. She pulled an arrow out of her quiver. The point was to get two arrows into the bulls-eye by a form of formation. The tricky part was how to get both in. As Alice was releasing the arrow, her feet were knocked out from beneath her. The arrow shot straight up. It was heading for the lights. If it hit it could possibly cause a fire. Kyou was quick t react. He shot another arrow to divert the course. Alice's arrow was knocked straight on down and Kyou's landed in the roof beside the light bulb. Alice was also quick to react. She pulled another arrow from the quiver. Aiming at the bulls-eye, Alice let it fly. Having perfectly timed it, the arrow knocked the other one and both landed in the bulls-eye. Everyone stood in awe. Alice and Kyou locked eyes before they broke into a smile. The coach came over and told them that they had to repeat that move during the competition. Kyou laughed it off as Alice looked around the room for the person who tripped her.

* * *

"Alice!" 

_Huh?_

Alice had been so lost in thought that she hadn't heard Tomoe consistently calling to her. Everyone was looking at her all confused.

"Oh sorry..."

"I swear Alice, why can't you just come out and say what's on that mind of yours?"

_What like you?_

"Alice!"

She knew she was making her sister mad but right now she could hardly care. Tomoe was preparing to attack her sister. Kyou and Fuji just watched to se how they fought.

After splitting up, Tomoe looked at Alice. She stopped in her tracks and Alice stopped by surprise. Wondering why her sister had stopped, Alice called out her name in question. Tomoe raised her face to Alice full of anger, sadness, and betrayal. Alice became more worried.

"What's wrong?"

Alice came closer to Tomoe. Tomoe raised her hand and struck it hard against her cheek. She ran off in Kyou and Fuji's direction. Alice sank to the floor. That had been the first time Tomoe had been so angry with her. Alice pulled her knees close and buried her head.

* * *

Tomoe had said some mean things but only because we have had misunderstandings. I wonder if this is another one. 

Alice came to a halt at the top of the stairs. A middle aged woman stood on the outside of her apartment. Perhaps it was a client.

"Can I help you?"

The woman gave her an envelope before running off. Alice unlocked her door and made her way in. Dumping everything on the table, Alice opened the envelope. Her eyes widened before going back to their regular state.

"A client indeed."

* * *

The boys were almost to Kyou's place when they were both knocked to the ground. The sound of sobbing reached their ears. Tomoe clung tot heir necks. Kyou and Fuji looked at each other in absolute puzzlement. What on earth was Tomoe's problem? Fuji helped Kyou up, who had Tomoe clung around his neck still. 

With great effort, they finally made it into Kyou's house. There he put Tomoe down in a chair. Both boys sat patiently waiting for Tomoe to say something. All they could make out was Alice and liar. Kyou became worried that Alice had did something to make her sister cross with her.

There was a familiar click, and the hurrying of steps. Kyou's parents appeared moments later. They stopped ordering the servants when they took notice of Tomoe. Mrs. Higurashi took out a handkerchief to dab at Tomoe's eyes.

"There, there. Did Kyou do something to upset you?"

"Mother!"

His father helped an elderly woman into a chair. Her servant was close behind. Mrs. Higurashi looked at Tomoe again.

"Tears don't suit you very well dear. What's your name?"

"Tomoe Wakamiya."

Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi looked at one another before nodding. She then turned her attention back to Tomoe. With a smile on her face she asked her another question.

"Were your parents by the name of Takahashi and Taka Wakamiya?"

Tomoe nodded. Their smiled broadened. A crash exploded the windows of the room. A hooded man dressed in black extended a knife. Tomoe screamed. The man moved towards them waving the knife. Another knife landed in his palm. Blood covered his hand and his knife fell to the ground. He clutched it in pain. Another hooded character made its way in. The sound of crunching glass came from beneath its boots. The man took a swipe at the invader. His fist made contact with the face. The head was jerked aside and the good fell. Beautiful brown hair fell around the face. Blue eyes opened and gave the man a quick kick into his stomach. Having the air kicked out of him, he fell to the ground unconscientiously.

"Alice?" questioned Tomoe.

A dark bruise formed itself on Alice's cheek. She lightly touched it to test the pain. Everyone continued to look at her. Alice turned and locked her eyes with the elderly woman. A brief image of a girl with rabbit ears came to mind. She shook her head and looked at the servant.

_Huh? So it's you, Ms.-Make-A-Case-But-Run-Off. What am I going to do with you? Possibilities… Possibilities… Is that other lady the one who ordered you to contact me? What to do indeed._

Mrs. Higurashi came over and grabbed Alice by the collar. She began to furiously shake her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here Experiment 6?'

Alice grabbed one of her hands. Using her altered strength, she squeezed the woman's hand away. Alice was a breath away from breaking her hand. Kyou could see his mother wince at the pain. He had never seen such a menacing look in Alice's yes.

"I was ordered to be here and protect you all. Not that anyone of you is worth wasting my time."

Tomoe's eyes began to fill with tears again. Kyou felt a horrible pain in his chest. Tomoe began to whimper. Alice turned her attention to her sister. Her look softened. She offered her the handkerchief in her pocket. Tomoe looked up at her sister. Alice was pushing her feet around nervously. Tomoe jumped her sister.

"I'm glad you're back to normal. You really do become someone else when fighting."

_Huh? I do?_

Alice held her sister a little while she continued to cry. She lightly patted her back. Tomoe then looked up at her with a menacing smile. Alice was taken back Tomoe held onto her hand. She quickly turned to Kyou. Kyou looked at them questioningly. Tilting his head to the side, he was about to ask what was up. Tomoe held up her hand telling him to give her a minute.

_Huh? Tomoe what on earth are you doing? What was the look for? Why do I have this sinking feeling like it's going to swallow me? God let my instincts be way wrong._

"Be careful Alice. Do not fall to darkness."

_Huh?_

Alice looked at the elderly woman.

"Kyou I love you!"

_Huh?_


	4. Nyozeka

**Chapter 4 – Nyozeka**

Alice kept looking at her hand. Tomoe's hand was shaking last night when she confessed her love to Kyou. Kyou had looked shaken. All Alice could do was stare. Tomoe had pulled Alice with her when she ran off. It had nearly been a whole week.

_I haven't seen anyone in a week, not even Tomoe. I bet she's lonely. I wonder how things worked out for her. Did Kyou also say 'I love you'? There are too many questions and so little answers. Why me?_

Alice bumped into something. She was knocked right onto her butt. She looked at the thing she had bumped into. Kyou sat across from her totally surprised, but deep in his eyes Alice could see pain. Alice muttered an apology before turning to leave. She had been going to Kyou's house to turn down the case.

_Why were they out so early?_

Kyou reached out to grab Alice's arm.

_Huh?_

Kyou's pain seemed to be greater. But beside that he pointed behind him. Alice followed to where he was pointing. Fuji and Tomoe were coming. Tomoe took notice of her sister then of Kyou's hand. Kyou looked to and let go blushing. Alice sighed in relief to finally be free. Tomoe came over and slapped her sister across the face. Alice touched her cheek and looked at her sister in shock.

"Stay away from my boyfriend Alice!"

Kyou winced at the word boyfriend. Alice looked at him.

_I see… So this is the way things are._

"Why do you always steal things from me?"

_Huh?_

"This is why I'm so angry at you Alice!"

Alice was beginning to feel something unravel somewhere inside her. A darkness that called to overwhelm. A feeling of familiarity. Then it came, a snarl from Alice's mouth and a quick hard slap at Tomoe's face.

"You foolish child."

Tears formed but Alice was already walking off. Kyou grabbed at Alice's arm but pulled back. He felt a strange feeling emitting from her. What had just happened to Alice?

* * *

Alice woke up in her bed with a loss of memory. After Tomoe had slapped her, her memory had gone black. Nothing came to mind but a small voice that told her to sleep. Who had that been? 

Alice moved out of her room to find Tomoe there. However, she wasn't the only one there. So were Kyou, Fuji, and the elderly woman that had been at the Higurashi residence. Everyone looked at Alice with worried looks.

_Huh?_

"What?"

"Alice…"

Tomoe stood to talk to her sister.

"Sleep."

Alice's eyes rolled back and she fainted to the floor. Everyone was by her side other than the elderly lady. She continued sipping her tea as if she expected this.

_Huh? Okay, that's weird. New voice, new feeling. Is anyone else going psycho? Hmm? No? Great now I'm insane._

"Alice…"

_Huh?_

Alice turned to look in the direction of the voice. There she stood a woman who looked like her. There were some differences but they did look a lot alike.

"Nyozeka."

_Huh? Nyozeka?_

Alice was then pushed back to the surface of her mind. Slowly her eyes opened to focus on Tomoe's face. She sat herself up before turning her attention to the old woman.

"Alice, that's my grandmother, Sylvia Higurashi. She's the one who hired you."

"Nyo…zeka?"

The woman nodded.

"Nyozeka? No her name is…"

"Quiet Kyou."

They continued to look at each other for quite some time.

"I haven't been called that since Alice died."

Alice's eyes widened.

"You look a lot like her, but like him too. Yes, I know who you are."

_Huh? What do you mean? Not only that but you spoke to me in my head when we met. Don't fall into darkness. Did you already know how close to the edge I am? Just who are you really? Too many questions, so little answers._

Sylvia smiled at Alice.

"Nyozeka? Were you once a rabbit girl?"

Everyone looked at Alice like she had jumped off the deep end. Nyozeka was taken back.

"That's odd for you to know. Did Alice tell you that?"

_Huh? Was that woman I saw Alice?_

Alice shook her head.

"No, just your name."

Sylvia nodded her head in understanding. Everyone thought they had been doing something to make themselves talk weird.

"I was a long time ago."


	5. Lotis Masters

Alice sat on the roof eating her lunch. She finally decided to return to school. All her teachers had given her an earful. She had given Kyou what he needed to know for the science project. Now she didn't have to see any of them for the rest of the day. A creak of the roof door caught Alice's attention. Fuji came to sit beside her. Neither of them talked for a couple of minutes.

"It would be best if you quit the archery team."

With that Fuji left the way he came. Alice couldn't say anything. Truth was she had been thinking about it. Alice stood and looked up at the sky.

"Okay."

* * *

Kyou was finish tying his hand guard when the doors opened. There was no practice today so he wondered who it was. The only other person here was the coach. 

"Sensei?"

Kyou froze in his tracks. It was Alice. He clutched the clothing held over his chest. Alice had avertedly made her way into his heart. He knew she would understand better than anyone what he was going through. Tomoe's confession had left him confused. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to talk to Alice but she hadn't been in school. For a week her seat remained empty. For a week her bow was never touched. Pain had filled Kyou. That exact day her words burned through him. Not one of you deserves it. She hadn't realized they were there, but it hurt. He had accepted Tomoe's confession way too soon. Kyou should have known Alice would need her own time.

Kyou was about to enter the room when the coach answered her. She bowed very quickly apologizing all the while. Kyou's hand tightened on the door.

"I have to quit the team."

Kyou's grip on his bow was wavering. Alice was quitting the team. Kyou knew Alice enjoyed archery. Why? Why in the hell was she quitting? Alice ran out despite the coach's plea. Kyou went after her. He saw her just up ahead with Fuji. She was thanking him.

"You're words really helped me decide."

"Glad I could help Alice."

There was an atmosphere about the two of them that set Kyou off. He was jealous and he knew it. He had no right to keep Fuji from Alice. Fuji probably saw what he had in Alice, a truly kind soul underneath it all. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Tomoe. She hadn't yet noticed him. She was busy talking with other people. Kyou turned back at Fuji and Alice. His bow dropped to the ground. He slowly backed away. All the things in his head didn't make any sense. He didn't know what to do.

* * *

Alice was shocked, angry, and confused. Fuji had just kissed her out of nowhere. What on earth did he think he was doing? Fuji had apologized before taking off. Alice sat on the ground still trying to get all her thoughts together. 

_Fuji… he… Fuji stole my first kiss. No! Why do men have to be idiots? They work on hormones not on logic. God, don't they know not to do that. They have no right. None!_

Something a little ways off caught her attention. It was a bow.

_This looks like Kyou's._

Alice picked it up and went back towards the archery room. She slid the door open and closed it behind her. She found Kyou with his back to the wall. His head was buried in his arms. He looked quite pitiful. Something had happened to make him this way. Alice became worried. She rushed over and placed the bow down. The sound made Kyou look up and their eyes met. Kyou's pain had worsened. Before Alice knew what was happening, Kyou reached out for her. Quickly, he pulled her into his tight embrace. He was mumbling something too quiet for her to hear. It was nice to be held was all she could muster. She then wrapped her arms around him. Kyou stopped mumbling and sighed into Alice's brown hair. He really liked her hair down.

Alice had decided to wait for Kyou to get dressed. When he came out he looked bashfully at her. She too had a hard time making eye contact. Kyou needed to break it off with Tomoe. But the problem was telling Alice how much he loved her.

_Kyou you look so lost in thought. What is going through your mind? Do you know how much I really love you?_

Kyou looked over at Alice and smiled. Alice smiled back. She was going for the door when Kyou stopped her. Kyou moved his body to trap Alice at the door. He then kissed her very softly. A feather light kiss that made Alice want more. He looked at her with determination in his eyes.

"I love you Alice."

_Huh?_

Just then the door opened. On the other side of the door was Sylvia. She looked at Kyou then Alice then back at Kyou. She waved her finger at Kyou. Alice saw the deep blush in his cheeks. Alice thought it was cute. Sylvia grabbed Alice's arm dragging her ahead. Kyou followed close behind.

"Where are you taking us?"

"To train you to be Lotis Masters."

_Huh?_

"Lotis Master?"


	6. Darva Reborn

**Chapter 6 – Darva Reborn**

"Grandmother?"

"Nyozeka?"

Sylvia looked at Alice and Kyou. Both of them looked at one another before looking back at her.

_Nyozeka what are you planning? I don't understand what you are trying to do? What the heck is going on?_

"I'm going to teach you to hone your Lotis powers."

"Our what?" asked Alice and Kyou.

Just then Fuji and Tomoe appeared. Neither of them looked happy to see them together. Everyone looked at Sylvia. She just rolled her eyes and continued dragging Alice and Kyou along. At the school gate was Sylvia's servant who seemed uneasy by her mistress's actions. Before they knew it, Sylvia had managed to get everyone to Alice's place. Tomoe had moved out to live with the Higurashi family. Kyou's parents had moved Tomoe without her permission.

_No doubt she doesn't enjoy it. I wonder if she misses this place at all._

Sylvia's servant tapped Alice on the shoulder. She leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"I can't find the tea."

"That's because I don't have any."

Sylvia looked over at her.

"Don't you grocery shop?"

Alice shook her head.

_This is true. I usually left it up to Tomoe. She seems to know what to buy better than me. It's kind of strange. Tomoe can actually do some things. She can buy it but not make it._

Alice sweat dropped as Tomoe looked at the place. Since she moved out with her things, it had become barren. Alice had left it the way it was. Tomoe knew Alice didn't care for home décor.

"You should buy a plant or something. You could hang one of your paintings."

Alice shook her head.

"You took those with you."

"But you made them for me!"

Alice nodded her head.

_But I no longer have the ability to make anymore paintings. Sometimes I wish that I did._

Sylvia sighed and picked up an empty glass.

"Dana!"

Magically, water appeared and flowed into the cup. The rune symbol for Dana began to fade. Everyone looked dumbfounded at Sylvia.

"What? Don't any of you know what Lotis is?"

Everyone shook their heads in response.

"Stupid kids. Don't know anything these days."

Alice saw her servant nervously chuckle. Guess she was used to her master being like this. Just then Alice felt it again. The unraveling she had felt earlier.

"Sleep…"

Everything went dark for Alice. Sylvia was about to take a sip from the glass when it shattered. A snarl came from Alice. Sylvia shot out of her chair.

"Buyo!"

Alice's sleeves were ripped away to reveal runes on her arms.

"Maram!"

Alice showed her face. A nasty smirk played on her lips. A dark laughter erupted from the back of her throat.

"Darva!" exclaimed Sylvia.

"Alice?" questioned Tomoe.

Kyou would have done something if it wasn't for the overwhelming feeling. He watched Fuji walk towards Alice.

"

Alice shot Fuji back. He tried to approach her again.

"

"Riiya!"

The Lotis protected Fuji from Darva's attack.

"What have you done with the child?"

Darva smiled.

"All things in good time Nyozeka."

* * *

"Alice… Alice…" 

Alice woke to the gentle voice calling to her. It was Alice's voice. She shot up from where she laid. Alice locked eyes with a man that looked like Kyou. The man gently smiled at her. He pulled back to stand beside Alice, the original Alice.

"What's going on?"

"Darva had taken over your body. You must reclaim it no matter what. Maram must never control a Lotis Master."

"Again with this Lotis crap! I don't know what's going on but I'm sick of it."

Alice tried to move from her position but what pushed back by the Maram.

_Huh?_

"There is only one way out." Said Kyou.

Alice turned to look at him.

"Use the Lotis right?"

They both nodded.

"I don't know how."

They looked at one another.

"In order to reclaim your body you must understand Lotis. It is the source of all good. Your powers lie in…"


	7. Rangu and Kara

**Chapter 7 – Rangu and Kara**

Darva gave a menacing laugh. Sylvia was becoming tired. She had done well so far to protect everyone but Darva was jut beginning to warm up. Stupid old body she thought. She would need help if she expected to survive this. However she was the only Lotis Master left. Kyou moved slightly in front of Sylvia.

"Tell me what to do Grandmother."

"Foolish child. Why rush to your death? I'll send you all to the depths of hell soon enough!"

"You must use the Lotis Kyou!"

"I don't know how."

"You're out of time!"

Darva began to prepare for his next attack. This time he would end it for sure. A light pierced one of the runes on Alice's body. It began to burn. Darva yelled in pain. Alice used this chance to reclaim her body.

"Rangu!"

Alice and Darva were hurled away from each other. Alice was sent flying through glass doors as Darva was flown into the wall. Alice was too weak from being separated to continue. She fainted from exhaustion.

"Dara!"

The attack was blocked by Kara. The rune began to fade and for a split second everyone saw the image of a man who looked like Kyou. Sylvia smiled. She knew her hunch was correct. Darva snarled. He looked at the conscious people.

"I'll be back for my vessel."

Darkness covered their eyes but by the time they could see again, Darva was gone. Kyou rushed over to unconscious Alice. He carefully picked her up and set her on the coach. Sylvia whispered in his ear.

"Want with all your heart to heal her and mutter the word of healing, Jiva."

Kyou closed his eyes. With everything he had he wished for the power to heal her.

"Jiva."

The rune for Jiva appeared and with great gentleness, the Lotis healed Alice. When she didn't wake up Kyou became quite worried. Sylvia put her small hand on his shoulder.

"Everyone needs their rest Kyou."

Kyou nodded in response.

* * *

Alice woke up feeling groggy and tired. Her silk sheets of her bed were ruffled from sleep. Her curtains breezed into the room. It was a strange feeling. She didn't remember going to her room. Had something happened to make her forget? Alice shot out of bed. Hurriedly, she made her way to the living room. There she saw everyone just talking. They were all just fine. Alice sighed with great relief. 

_I'm glad that they're okay. But I can feel Darva still inside of me._

Everyone finally took notice of the relieved Alice. Kyou got up first to see if Alice needed any help. Alice waved him off before slowly sinking into a chair. Sylvia's servant handed her a cup of tea. Alice eyed it.

_Huh? I don't have tea and why is this clean?_

Tomoe blushed.

_Oh! This would explain a bunch. Confusion cleared. That just leaves who put me to bed._

Alice looked down at herself.

_…in my clothe._

"That would be Kyou."

Everyone looked at Sylvia expectantly.

_Holy crap! She can read my bloody mind. Since when? Has she been able to all along? No, that's impossible. But what about that one time in school? Or the time I first met Nyozeka?_

Alice began to panic. She jumped up quickly causing her tea to spill. Kyou got up again quickly. He grabbed Alice's arm trying to calm her.

_Holy crap! Don't touch me._

A rune appeared that shot Kyou across the room.

"Vimuku!"

Sylvia had a rune that appeared to. The wind Lotis slowed Kyou and completely stopped him from flying into the wall. Alice looked totally shocked. Tomoe became angry.

_Huh? Okay someone explain what just happened. Why did Kyou get shot across the room?_

Kyou looked worriedly at Alice. Alice looked worriedly at everyone. Tomoe got up and slapped her sister again.

_Huh?_

She was about to hit her again when Kyou stopped her. Tomoe tried to yank free but Kyou's grip would not loosen. Tomoe finally calmed down. Kyou let go giving Tomoe a stern look. She was taken back. Kyou walked over and slowly tried to touch Alice. Again, a rune appeared and shot Kyou back. Sylvia again caught Kyou with the Lotis. Everyone looked at Alice. Sylvia nodded her head in understanding.

_What is going on?_

"I'll explain. Alice has been chosen by Darva to be his vessel. Once he consumes her body, Darva may return to the world. Darva chose Alice for one main reason, because Alice is a Lotis Master. He must get rid of those who oppose him.

The Maram burned into Alice's arms connect her to Darva. Darva is using the power to repel Kyou. I suspected he is a Lotis Master too. We already know Alice is one, since her first word was Rangu which means courage."

Sylvia handed Alice her Lotis bracelet. One red bead was attached. The color reminded Alice of Sylvia's unique eye color. Sylvia also gave one to Kyou. She looked her grandson over carefully.

"Now we just need to figure out your next Lotis word."

_Huh? Is she going to train us or something?_

"So how do we get Darva out of Alice?" Kyou enquired.

_Huh? Good question. How do we get Darva out of me?_

"By training Alice in the way Lotis, she should be able to push Darva out. But first thing is first I need to speak to Kyou alone."

Sylvia pulled Kyou aside. Alice continued looking at the bracelet. She felt cold chills going down her spine.

_Huh?_

Once they were alone, Sylvia questioned Kyou.

"You like Alice don't you?"

Kyou blushed hard.

"What are you talking about? I'm already dating someone."

"And that's the problem isn't it?"

Kyou couldn't disagree with her. So transparent like the first. Sylvia knew that they were in the same type of situation like the firsts. But instead of Kyou, it was Alice who had the Maram curse and dark past.

"You can't say anything to Alice."

Kyou looked shocked.

"Why not?"

"Because Alice has a curse from one of the Maram on her body. If you tell Alice that you love her, you could end up killing her."

Sylvia watched him clench his hand. She knew how strongly he felt for Alice. These two souls appeared to be eternal. Sylvia prayed that everything would work out for these two.

"Please Kyou; just hold on till we can separate Darva and Alice."

Kyou nodded his head. Surprisingly, Kyou smiled at his grandmother.

"I understand. I can wait just a bit longer."

Sylvia patted him on the head.

"I have faith in you."

Both of them went to meet with the others. Sylvia and Kyou knew how hard the road would be. Kyou knew he could hold on. His love for Alice was unexplainable and beyond reason. His love could not be dampened nor could it be denied.

As they reentered the room, a dark hole appeared beneath them.

"Kara!"


	8. Running Out Of Time

_Huh? It's really dark and cold wherever I am. There's a faint calling of my name. I remember feeling Darva close when a huge black hole appeared and we fell. We… That's right! Kyou and everyone. Hey stop shouting my name!_

Alice finally opened her eyes to connect with Kyou's. She looked him and everyone else over.

_They seem fine._

Alice tried to move. A scorching pain shot through her leg. She screamed at the unbearable pain. Her leg had been hurt. She looked around the room. They were some stalagmites on the ground. Sylvia was still unconscious. Some of the stalagmites appeared to be broken. Alice looked again at her leg. It appeared that her leg had been pierced. Kyou had wrapped it with his handerchief.

_I can hear Kyou's heartbeat._

Kyou's arms were tightly wrapped around her. His heartbeat continued to calm her. His body heat felt good too. Alice seemed to snuggle farther into his hold. Kyou chuckled at her. She was acting like a child.

It was about another half hour and still no one woke up. Alice's temperature had made quite a jump. Kyou was becoming quite worried. Alice was having a hard time telling between reality and delusions. Her stab wound also looked like it was becoming infected. Then it came to him. He tried to remember.

"Jiva!"

The rune for Jiva appeared. Ten seconds later, Alice sat up and looked at Kyou. She slowly got up. The pain was gone but the leg gave way from being unused for a bit. Kyou caught her but they both went down. Alice cringed and prayed Tomoe didn't wake up. Coughing came from below her. Alice opened her eyes to look at Kyou. Their lips were so close together. They could feel each other's breaths on each other. Kyou pulled Alice down giving into temptation. He raised his hand to stroke her soft hair.

"…you could end up killing her."

Kyou's eyes shot open and he quickly pushed Alice back.

_Huh? Kyou? Didn't you say you loved me?_

Alice scooted off of Kyou quickly. Her face remained shadowed even when Kyou stood up. Kyou reached out to touch her but she quickly backed away. They stayed separated.

By the time everyone woke up, the chilling feeling had returned.

_I hope everything will be alright. But the last time this happened Darva appeared. Darva, am I ready to face him? No, I barely know any Lotis. It sure is getting cold._

Alice crouched down close to the ground. She was getting colder. Goosebumps appeared on her arm. Alice looked at everyone else. They all seemed fine. Alice's teeth began to chatter. Everyone looked at Alice.

_I can feel it. I can feel the darkness closing in around me. Someone please make it stop. Darva is near. I have to get them out of here._

Alice stood up quickly. She looked directly up. There was an opening. Now she just had to figure out how to get them up.

_I need wings to fly. The walls are too slick to climb._

"Alice… I need you to sleep."

_Huh?_

As Alice fell into sleep, Darva appeared. He used what little power he had in his original form to make the walls quake. Darva used the opportunity to try and take back Alice. But the rune for Kara appeared again. It shot Darva back. He used another Maram to get in, but the rune for Riiya appeared.

"Tch. Kyou! You and Alice can not keep me from the girl."

Alice turned in the direction of Darva's voice.

_It sounds so dangerous out there._

"Alice?"

Alice turned to look at Alice.

"In order to fly you must use the Lotis for fly. Vimuku."

"Vimuku?"

Darva would not give up. He came at Alice again. This time a powerful arrow broke through his attack. Darva did his best to dodge it.

"Iru!"

Flames shot out from the rune.

"Dara!"

Darva estinquished the flames, no problem.

"Alice, you will also need the word for barrier, Riiya. That is all."

"That is all?"

Alice nodded then raised her hand. Alice was shot back up to the surface.

_I need to stop having these trips._

"Good luck."

_Kyou's voice... why are you two looking out for me?_

"Vimuku!"

Everyone watched in amazement at Alice grew wings. Sylvia and Kyou followed suit. Each of them grabbed someone to take up. They finally made it up. Alice thought everyone was in the clear when Darva used the darkness to materialize and wrap itself around her. It quickly jerked her down. Kyou grabbed onto her free hand.

"Kyou please don't let go!"

"I'm not going to."

"Kyou hold on to Alice." cried Sylvia.

Darva pulled harder causing Kyou to slide closer to the edge.

"Kyou let go before you go down too." pleaded Tomoe.

_Tomoe... How long have you really hated me?_

"Please Kyou!"

_Tomoe, I know you love Kyou, but so do I._

"Kyou..."

Alice's grip in his became more desperate.

"Kyou?"

"Yeah."

Alice hid her eyes from Kyou. He became worried.

"I'm not letting go."

"You at one time said you loved me."

_What am I doing?_

All Kyou could think was that he couldn't he didn't want Alice to talk about that right now.

"Do you still love me? Did you mean what you said? Do you love me?"

Alice's hand began to slip.

_Why... Why?_

"Why won't you answer me?"

Everyone looked worried at the two. Kyou began to slide again.

"No, I don't."

_It hurts._

Alice looked up at Kyou with tears in her eyes. She let go of Kyou's hand.


	9. Losing Control

Alice sat in the darkness curled up. A blank expression had long ago taken over. Darva continuously tried to take Alice's body over but the two spirits repelled him. His efforts were truly futile. Darva could get nowhere near Alice. A plan began to fill in his mind. Darva came as close as he could.

"They hurt you, didn't they?"

_Huh?_

Alice's head slowly came up and she slowly brought down her hands. Her eyes had long ago gone lifeless. But something was cautious to where Darva was going with his sudden need for talking.

"Those awful people hurt you badly. Not physically maybe but mentally, emotionally. Why do you have to be so considerate about their feelings? Do they ever care to how you feel?"

"You're right..."

_Huh? Is that my voice. No! I don't think that way. What other people thought of me never mattered. So what am I saying? Is this how I really am. No! I can't believe that._

"Alice, don't listen to what Darva is saying. You must believe in Lotis to use Lotis. You have to believe in those around you." Alice explained.

_I know..._

"No, I don't need Lotis..."

_What? What am I saying? Without Lotis Darva could take over my body. I can't let that happen._

"I just need power to destroy them."

Darva grinned in pleasure. His plan was working. In time, Alice would truly succumb to the power of Maram. He could use this opportunity to rid himself of the other Lotis masters. Darva came over to Alice. The spirits' were gone. Alice's subconscious began to panic but her body would not move.

_Somebody help me._

"Rii...ya."

* * *

Kyou shot up in bed. It had been two days since Darva got his clutches on Alice. Whenever he would close his eyes, he would see her staring at him desperately with tears in her eyes. His words had cracked her soul. He had seen it. She had become desperate to get away from him that she had let go. Fuji had pulled Kyou away from the opening before it closed, locking Darva and Alice together. Kyou cursed at himself. For being too powerless. He cursed Tomoe for not even shedding a tear for her sister. He cursed destiny for playing out these roles to them. Kyou just wanted to live the rest of his life in with Alice. 

"Alice... I will save you from Darva."

* * *

Alice had regained control of her body. She wasn't sure how long it would last though. Alice had ran from Darva. She wasn't sure how long that would last either. Alice raced inside her apartment and barged into her room. Throwing things aside, Alice finally found the small chest her parents left her. She read the engraving again. 'In case of emergency, open this chest to receive a special item to protect yourself.' A rumbling began to occur. Alice clutched to the chest and ran from the apartment. Darva was close behind. She ran with all she was worth. Alice tripped and the chest went skidding. It stopped right at the edge. If it fell, it would fall all the way down to the long forgotten ground. It would certainly be destroyed that way. Alice caustiously tried to reach for it. But a gust of wind came, knocking it of the edge. 

"No!"

Alice swiped for it, but it was too late. She could hear him chuckling just behind her. Alice turned and came face to face with his horrifying face. Alice screamed.

"Kyou!"

* * *

Kyou shot awake again. He rubbed his head tiredly. It was terrifying waking up thinking you could hear someone you love screaming your name. 

"Kyou? Are you up yet? You'll be late for school." Mrs. Higurashi called up.

Kyou begrudged to get out of bed and prepared for the day. Once he was dressed and had everything in order, he walked out of his room. He took the stairs slowly so he wouldn't fall.

"Kyou!"

His eyes widened and he stopped breathing. There was no mistaking it this time. Alice was calling out to him. He quickly made his way down the stairs and rushed through the kitchen. Tomoe and Fuji turned to him smiled brimming. Kyou rushed past them and out the back door. Sylvia sat at a table outdoors in the man-made garden sipping her tea calmly.

"I heard her! I heard her calling my name. At first I pushed it off as part of my nightmare but..."

"Kyou! Calm down. Who did you hear?"

"Alice!"

By now Tomoe and Fuji had joined them. Upon hearing Alice's name, everyone looked at Kyou shocked. Tomoe and Fuji pushed it off as Kyou finally cracking. Sylvia however knew better. She didn't doubt for one second that Kyou was lying. His face was desperate to do something, but she knew he didn't know what to do. Sylvia patted her grandson's hand.

"Kyou I understand that you wish to seek for Alice but you three are not ready yet."

"She's in pain."

That simple declaration told everyone how much she meant to him. Tomoe's jealousy flared. Even with her gone, Alice still had Kyou's heart.

Sylvia sighed. There wasn't much she could do now. His mind was made up. Sylvia patted him on the shoulder and sighed again.

"Okay. You're not going to school today. Everyone get ready, were getting Alice back."


	10. Separation

"Kara!"

The rune for Kara appeared and everyone walked through. They all ended up half a mile away. There was a small park to their right. There was a high gate at the other end to make sure nobody fell off the edge of the city. There was a pair or swings, a large sandbox, and a jungle gym. One of the swings gave off a creaking sound, telling anybody how old it really was. A small girl with short redish-brown hair sat on the loud swing. The group walked into the park alerting the young girl. Jumping off the swing, and twirling around to face them. Small blue eyes captivated them.

"Alice...?"

Tomoe gasped

They all stiffened. How could this small child be Alice? A certain memory then crossed Sylvia's mind. She placed her hand up blocking them from getting any closer to the young child.

"So Alice, you fell into the darkness... I am disappointed."

The young child looked hurt, as did everyone. The young girl nodded with sadness but then shook her head in determination. Alice held up her left arm revealing the Lotis bracelet. Sylvia had given her. Everyone became quite puzzled at the circumstances. Alice wanted to say something it seemed but did not have the voice to do so. Just then the young child whirled around to a tall figure who was chuckling. No one could make this person out. The shadows blocked their views. A hand shot out grabbing the child. Kyou moved to try and get Alice but she disappeared before he could. Sylvia didn't like this.

"Tomoe, use the words to light up this place."

"Uh... right... Rajei!"

The rune for Rajei appeared. A huge light shot out revealing the person in the shadows. The figure hissed and blocked the light from totally reaching her face. As the rune for Rajei disappeared a small orb of light remained. It showed the figure's face. They all gasped.

"Alice?"

Kyou questioned.

Finally smirking, Alice reached out and crushed the orb of light with her hand. Once again darkness blocked Alice from their sights.

"How nice of you all to come see me. Did you come here in hopes of saving me?"

"Alice!"

Kyou screamed.

"Why are you being this way?"

Fuji questioned.

A laughter erupted from the shadows that laid before them. It sent shivers down their backs.

"Don't kid yourselves. You all made me the way I am today."

_No! That isn't true._

Alice grunted. So that side of her was still awake.

"I understand now."

They all turned to Sylvia for further explanation. The rune for Pasa was beginning to fade. The truth of the situation had been laid out before her. Alice knew this fact. She had to dispose of the old woman before she revealed the whole situation to the others.

_No! Don't hurt Nyozeka! Don't do it._

_"It's alright Alice..."_

_Huh?_

"Ramito."

"Riiya!"

Fuji commanded.

The rune for both words appeared. Riiya produced a shield to block the attack from Ramito. Kyou grabbed his bow and pulled an arrow.

"Alice, I do not wish to fight you!"

"Fool. You either will fight or perish. Personally I would go for the perishing."

Darva laughed in the background. This was far too enjoyable. The other Lotis masters would fall at the hands of one of their own. Then Darva would claim Alice's body and return to full power. With the last of the Lotis masters gone, no one could stop him from conquering the world. His plan was absolutely perfect. Words truly were powerful.

"Jata!"

The rune for Jata appeared. Alice's jealousy took the form of a horrible looking Maram monster. Alice smiled. The creature hid within the shadows. Alice smiled as she saw it move so freely within the darkness. Alice used the Maram power to make the shadows grow. The group was pushed up right against the gate. That's when it attacked. It went straight for Tomoe. Kyou tackled her to the ground. Pain ripped through his back. The attack had grazed him.

"Iru!"

Fire shot towards the monster and right above Kyou and Tomoe. It withdrew before the fire made a hit. The attack however had knocked the gate out. They needed to be careful or they would fall off the city. The creature came at them again.

"Riiya!"

Kyou used a barrier to block the attack.

"Rajei!"

Once again Tomoe called upon the Lotis of light. The shadows were pushed back revealing the creature. It hissed at the intensity.

"Jeta!"

Fuji had a net cover the creature. As the light began to fade, the creature began to regain power. It instantly tore out of the net. It made its way to Kyou in an instant. Kyou didn't move or budge. The monster punched Kyou, and its hand came out through the back. A spiritual hit.

"San!"

Kyou could feel it. All the pain and jealousy Alice had carried around inside of her. It's no wonder why the Mara was so powerful. With the power of the friendship Lotis, Kyou felt her pain.

"Sakua!"

The Lotis for understanding dissolved the Maram monster. Everyone looked in shock. Kyou had grown stronger than both Tomoe and Fuji and Sylvia knew why. She then took a step in front of Kyou when he collapsed to the ground holding to his chest in pain.

"Na Sadaru Lotis Ran!"

_Huh?_

Sylvia appeared in front of Alice. So this was the Alice in the inner heart. She was relieved to see the older woman was okay. She ran over to her. Sylvia embraced the girl. She the cupped the child's face raising it to meet hers.

"Never forget Alice where your true strength lies."

Alice's eyes widened in surprise. It was then that Sylvia was pushe dout of Alice's inner heart.

_Nyozeka! Wait!_

Sylvia then noticed that this Alice was grunting in pain.

"What did you do?"

They could all see the anger surround her.

"Grandma, is there any way to get her back to normal?"

Sylvia didn't answer. The rest was up to the real Alice that was buried deep inside herself.

_She said that my true strength... Don't forget your true strength. Where have I heard that before?_

"Dara!"

"Shibi!"

Sylvia was doing the best she could. However, Alice was much more powerful than Darva. Kyou couldn't help at the moment because he had taken on Alice's pain in order to defeat the monster. Fuji and Tomoe were still too inexperienced. Alice had to help out from inside.

"Alice you an do this!"

_Huh? Nyozeka? Wait! Alice... That's right! My power lies in Rangu and Kara. That's what the real Alice tole me. Rangu!_

The outer Alice screamed in pain. Everyone watched as light erupted through the Maram runes on her arms. Darva appeared beside Alice. It was then that a huge light erupted blinding everyone. The light resided a little but they were still forced to shield their eyes to see. For a second they could see Alice back to back with herself. Then a second light erupted. The two Alices flew apart from each other. One landed in front of Darva, the other Kyou caught in his arms. The light vanished, and both Alices struggled to stand. The one on Darva's side collapsed.

"Disari!"

"Ka...ra!"

Darva used this chance to escape with the other Alice. Sylvia placed her hands on Alice's shoulder. Jut then Kyou grunted in pain.

"Kyou must still feel your pain."

Tomoe became angry.

"Tomoe no!"

Sylvia warned.

"I hate you Alice!"

The force of her sister's words caused a huge wind to pick up. It became so strong it knocked Alice off the edge. Kyou tried to move fast enough but Alice slipped through his fingers. The last sight of Alice added to the pain he was already carrying. The last thing Kyou saw was the life leaving Alice's eyes.

"Alice!"


	11. Acceptance

Kyou woke up with a horrible start. Again the last image of Alice tore at his chest. It was impossible to breathe sometimes. The weight of pain that Alice hid was inhuman. Most people never stayed sane with the amount of pain he felt. Repeatedly, Kyou told himself to take on this weight for Alice. Sylvia had informed him that he only felt about half of Alice's pain. Kyou couldn't believe it. Not only that but he added to it when he had lied. Kyou clutched his chest and collapsed back into his bed. Tears began to threaten to spill his eyes.

"...Alice... forgive me..."

* * *

Darva snarled. This half of Alice contained her Maram powers. She hadn't woken however. Darva knew body and mind separation was delicate. A hit would cause death. Darva knew to give her time. He then began to call upon his Maram masters. While Alice healed mentally and physically, he would send his followers to do in the Lotis masters. If he left them be for too long they might overthrow him again.

"Never again."

* * *

Sylvia sat at the table in the garden sipping her tea. Everyone inside was running around in a panic. Just then Fuji and Tomoe emerged from the back door to the house. They both deposited their school bags on the ground before sitting down Sylvia's servant then came back out with a new pot of tea.

"He's missing again. The house is in a frantic."

"Yes I know. He just needs his own time."

Tomoe fidgeted in her chair. Her anger was too high to keep locked away.

"He shouldn't be so upset. I'm his girlfriend not Alice!"

"I have to agree with Tomoe."

Sylvia calmly placed her teacup down and stood. She stopped walking away to briefly look back at them.

"You're sister is dead and Kyou is the only one who seems to care. But isn't that actually supposed to be the one closest to her, her family?"

Sylvia walked away as Tomoe blushed and looked down in disappointment.

* * *

Kyou stood at the place she had fallen. Looking down he gave a heavy sigh. Perhaps if he waited she might reappear. Kyou would then be able to see her again. But she never came and the guilt in his chest began to weigh down some more. Ever since she fell, Kyou came here. This was the only place he could be closest to her. No one could survive a fall like that. A person would die before even reaching the ground. The pain began to constrict his chest and Kyou's breathing became labored.

"Jiva!"

Kyou smiled as his breathing regulated. Turning around was his grandmother. She had come to retrieve him. She was the only one who knew how to find him. She calmly and slowly came over and placed her hand on Kyou's shoulder. Together they fixed their gazes on the spot where Alice fell. Time moved slowly by and it seemed like an eternity until Sylvia spoke.

"Accepting someone's death isn't wrong. Learning to let go isn't wrong. To love again is also not wrong. But it's wrong to continue mourning someone, because it traps them here. Accepting that their dead is hard, but you give them wings so they can fly once again. Kyou wouldn't you like to see Alice flying again?"

Kyou closed his eyes and he could see her. Sitting beside him in the classroom. Her usual attire didn't flatter her, but Kyou knew she did that on purpose. She hid her beauty with glasses and pinned up hair. When she would turn to him, he always wanted to snag her hair down, letting it flow wildly in the wind. He wanted to break her glasses. She never needed them. Her blue eyes were deep and they sparkled when she gave off one of those rare smiles. Kyou smiled, a sad and resolved smile.

"Goodbye Alice, I really did love you."

Sylvia smiled and she looped her arm through his. They walked home slowly and calmly. Neither of them needed to speak or spoken to with those worthless empty words. But Sylvia knew Kyou would be back tomorrow. Kyou still had one more thing left to do.

* * *

The next morning, the Higurashi estate was in a frantic again. The young master had disappeared again. Sylvia sat in the garden with Tomoe and Fuji. Sylvia was continuing their Lotis training. She wasn't going to make a fuss about him missing training today because he had to do something important. Although, she didn't want to rush him accepting it, it had become necessary. Darva had gotten a hold of one of the Alices. That Alice would make a powerful enemy. Kyou wouldn't be able to fight her if he was still hung up on her. Tomoe and Fuji decided to take a break and go look for Kyou. Sylvia just sent them off with a wave of her hand.

* * *

Kyou was at the spot again. This time however, he brought a beautiful silver necklace. Flowers were too man-made and he knew Alice didn't like them. She liked the natural ones that no longer existed. Kyou took off a silver band on his finger. He slipped it onto the silver chain. It had been a gift from his departed grandfather. The ring was really too small for him to wear, but his grandmother told him to keep it and give it to his one girl. So Kyou lightly tossed ti over the edge, praying it found it's way too Alice.

"Aw how sweet."

Kyou quickly turned around. There stood a young boy not much younger than him. Kyou was instantly aware of his surroundings. Something about this kid sent Kyou off the edge. A dangerous aura seemed to come off of him. He was slightly smaller in statue with short wavy brown hair and brown eyes to match. His attire was the most alarming. A black cloak totally engulfing his body. An eerie mask covered the top part of his face. His look was completely untrusting. The smirk he wore made Kyou feel like he was being mocked.

"Who are you?"

The smirk turned into a full blown smile. A chuckle erupted through his throat. It had a menacing yet sad sound to it. The young boy began to shuffle his feet, like he was warming up for something. He opened his mouth and uttered a simple single word. It knocked Kyou, across the ground. He slid dangerously close to the edge. Kyou was even more alarmed. This kid had used Maram. Kyou was aware of it being Maram since it was the same one Alice had used. Alice. Her name appeared his mind. The boy used that chance to use another word. Kyou had been to distracted to notice.

"Riiya!"

Sylvia and company arrived just in time. The rune for Riiya began to disappear.

"Who the heck is that?"

Fuji questioned.

"That would be a Maram master."

Sylvia answered.

_Maram master? Well that only made sense. If Lotis represented good, Maram represented the opposing force._

Kyou didn't know if he was ready for this type of battle and that eerie smirk sure wasn't helping.

"Dara!"

The Maram power forced the whole group off the edge of the city. They all fell a bit until their minds set back into motion. They all commanded the power of Vimuku. Wings sprouted from their backs. They leveled out in the air. Kyou made a quick decision and downward he went. Everyone followed tow.


End file.
